are we more than friends?
by SHINee'sdreamgirl33
Summary: this is my first fanfic so go easy on me this story is about percy j and annabeth falling in love with each other and nico and thalia too i hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

We are more than friends

Percy p.o.v

I found Annabeth crying

"What is wrong "I asked

"Nothing "Annabeth tried to wipe her tires. But to lat Percy sow them Percy sat down next to her and wrapped his arms arrowed her. She based her face in his chest and cried

"So Annabeth what is wrong "said i

"It is nothing, Percy don't wore" said Annabeth still in his arms.

"How can't I, my best friend is crying and I am not going to sit here a cock that, so what is wrong "said i

"It is my dad he doesn't what me to come home this year, he thinks I met roan his chats of getting a another wife" (I know it is don but I cont think of soothing) Annabeth said

Percy hugged her even titer he know how Annabeth and her dad away fight.

"Annabeth don't weary you are the sweetest, smartest, cutes no beautiful, loving, best friend ever." Annabeth looked at me and then she kissed me but she pulled away fast

"I-I am sorry I did not kno-"but she was cut off by my lips on hers and she kissed me back.

We steady like that for year or ages it fit like I never what to let go of her, then we heard someone clearing there throat it was Nico and Thaila

(I am so sorry that it is sort and please tells me if it is good or bad)


	2. Chapter 2 what just happed

**I am sorry it tock me forever to update this. I am sorry I really am. Thank you for reading I have a few respond to what some people have write to me. Here it is **

_To Bubbles: _

_Thank you for what you said I understand what you felt I feel that some times to and if you did not read what I write in the beginning I have troubles with righting. And I need a risen for her to cry so I thought of that. And thank you for the luck in life and the same for you._

_To AnnabethCHaseRox13:_

_Thank you very much. It really did help thank you and I know I had a lot of grammar mistakes sorry about that. I am happy you like that title and idea that made my day. Thank you_

_To Originlityis-key_

_Psh all I can say is THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU… you all so made my day._

_THANK YOU!_

_To Animalbuddy32:_

_Thank you for you advis. I am really I mean really bad at punctuation. I tried not to use third person. Thank you for the spelling. And yes I know you were not being mean the way you wright it it was not mean._

**THANK YOU ARE THE REVIEWS THANK YOU!**

**Ps: if you don't like it don't read it. **

**Percy p.o.v **

We broke away and Nico and Thaila stared to laughing. Annabeth and I were blasting like tomatoes and that made Thaila and Nico laughter harder

"What are you doing here" I said they finally stopped laughing

"Whats wrong" I feel like I have been saying that all day.

"Thaila got kidded at of the hunt" Nico said looking at Thaila he seemed worried. Annabeth stead to laugh. We looked at her like she was crazy.

"Annabeth are you feeling better" I asked

"Of course she is feeling better you kissed her" Nico said

"Yes I am feeling better thank you" and Annabeth

Thaila started to cry. Nico looked really worry. "Thaila are you ok"

"I am sorry but yes I am all right" and Thaila with a small smile.

"You sure" Nico said still a little worried

"Yes I am thank you" when did she become so nice? What did he do to her?

"Nico I think she needs a kiss so she will better" said Percy smiling. Nico lend down and kissed Thaila in the cheek she stopped crying and she looked socked.

"i got to go and help with the sowed fighting " said Nico then ran away. Thaila headed to her cabin and me and Annabeth just sat there.

"So does this make me your boyfriend?" I asked

"I guess so" Annabeth smiled

**Hi guys! I am sorry it is sort but I had a lot of homework and stuff. But I had time for this when I can I will update! Please review I need it.**

**TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!**


	3. Thalico

**I have something to say to reviewers**

_To: Athena's Scribe_

_ All I can say is THANK YOU and I will _

Nico p.o.v

Did I just kiss Thaila? But I just kissed her on her cheek so it not that bad. What if she just thinks me as a friend?

"Nico!" she found me what do I do I did not think she will find me so some what did I do!

"Oh uh hi Thaila!... what are you doing here" I asked

"We need to talk"

"Uh oh ok… what's up?" I asked a little scared

"Nico-"

"Stop I need to tell you something" it's better to just tell her up start

"O…k… what?"

"Thaila the first time I saw you I liked you." I did not look at her "I thought you were the most beautiful girl ever. But then you join the hunt and I knew we code never be with you and now you're out of the hunt and I thought that we could be together or…not. What I am saying is that I really really really like you" it was a long silent after that I don't think she likes me and I mist everything up what do I do. All I .want to do is kick myself but then.

"I like you too" Thalia whispered. I think my heart stopped. REALLY SHE LIKES ME! I just want to yell. I could not stop myself it was like I was moving on my on without thinking. I kissed her I KISSED THALIA ME! AND SHE WAS KISSING ME BACK! I rapped my arms arrowed her, I felt like I was in heaven. That is in till the diner bell rung and we pulled a part but I was still holding her I did not want to let her go just yet.

"So Thalia I guess your my girl now" I said with a smile. She put her head on my chest and said

"I hope so"

**I will update wen I get back from Canada. I LOVE YOU GUYS! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! AND PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE.**


End file.
